Patient Verse
by bleedforyou
Summary: Healer Draco and Auror Potter may still hate each other, but they find that hate can come to terms much more easily then they thought.  6 chapters. complete.
1. Harry Potter, the Pig

Title: Patient Verse  
>Author: <strong>bleedforyou1<strong>  
>Pairing: HarryDraco  
>Rating: PG<br>Beta: **vanessawolfie**  
>Summary: Healer Draco and Auror Potter may still hate each other, but they find that hate can come to terms much more easily then they thought.<br>Word count: ~4,800  
>Warnings: slash. fluff.<p>

Author's note: POSTED IN SIX PARTS. Complete.

**Part 1— "Harry Potter, The Pig" **

Draco sighed, picking up a few files and making his way down the hall where his next patient was waiting.

He cursed the mediwitch in charge for giving him this certain patient- she'd probably be laughing her arse off right now in the workroom.

He cleared his throat and walked into the room, looking towards the bed. He stopped short when the man stared at him with a scowl on his face. Merlin, when did he get so...fit?

Those green eyes that haunted his school years were still just as vivid and perfect as Draco remembered him, but it seemed that everything else had changed. His hair, instead of looking atrocious, actually now just looked sexy as if he'd just rolled out of bed after a hot shag. Plus, the Auror training had apparently helped in the fit area as well- Auror Harry Potter looked bloody gorgeous.

"I can't believe that out of all the Healers in this place, I got you," Potter said, his scowl deepening.

He was still an insufferable prat, obviously.

"Well, out of all the patients I could've checked on, I got you. So, I suppose we must deal with it, yes?" Draco said briskly, walking over and setting down the man's chart. He put his gloves on and began examining the burns down Potter's arm.

"It's not a big deal or anything," Potter went on. "Ginny forced me to come here. We're not even dating and it's like she controls my life."

"This is a second degree burn, Potter," Draco drew back in a snarl. "Of course you had to come here! If untreated, it would've gotten infected and then we'd have to amputate. How many dark wizards could you catch without an arm, hm?"

"More importantly, I would have to learn how to wank with my left arm. Think of how long that would take!" Potter's scowl turned into a smirk fairly reminiscent of Draco's.

"I see you're still a nuisance, even after five years of not seeing you."

"I see you're still a total git," Potter countered.

As Draco rubbed in healing salve into Potter's skin, they glared at each other.

"A gorgeous git, though," he said suddenly. Draco looked up from the injury in surprise. Potter's glare had turned into something akin to appreciation as his eyes roved up and down Draco's body.

Draco blushed, but he just barely managed to keep his cool. "Excuse me? Are you checking me out, Auror Potter?"

"Yes, I am Healer Malfoy... I happen to need a bit of distraction after all the pain I just went through... fancy a fuck?"

Draco's cool was utterly lost as he took in Potter's words. "Fuck? Here? With _you_?"

"Not here," Potter amended, looking around the small patient's ward. "Do you have an office?"

"Potter-you can't just go around asking Healers to fuck you! How do you even know that I'm gay? While your life is on display for the papers and everyone knows about how bent you are, that doesn't mean that it's the same for me."

"I know you're bent- you were checking me out when you walked on. Plus, I know for a fact that you and Nott used to fool around back in Hogwarts."

"What? How do you know about that?" Draco asked, finishing up the healing process as Potter's injury started to fade away.

"I happened to, er, see you two one time."

"Under that invisibility cloak of yours? Why did you always spy on me? You were so obsessed."

"I wasn't spying you that time! I was just going to the kitchens for a snack! You and Nott were the ones that were practically frotting in the middle of the corridor!"

"Shut up, Potter," Draco scowled. "I hate you."

"I hate you too!" Potter grinned. "Let's have angry hate sex, yes?"

"You're such a pig!" Draco said, frustrated. He picked up his things and made to leave, but looked back once before opening the door. "My office is in room 513. I _may_ be there alone in the next fifteen minutes."


	2. Draco Malfoy, the Snake

Draco left the patient's room and strode down the hall, sneering at the receptionist as he handed over Potter's files.

"Healer Malfoy, how was your _patient_?" She laughed.

"Cynthia, I'd watch my back if I were you," he narrowed his eyes. He liked Cynthia, but the woman was such a sneaky bitch, it was ridiculous.

"Oh hush, you are in desperate need of a good shag, and who better than your former enemy? Plus it doesn't hurt that he's sexy as hell!"

"Wait a moment, a good shag?" Draco paused, his mind connecting the dots. "What did you do, Cynthia?"

"I may or may not have given him docetine for the pain," she shrugged. "Maybe a larger dose than usual…"

"What?" Draco squeaked out. "How could you do that?"

_No wonder Potter had been such a pig!_ Draco thought to himself, angry that he hadn't thought of it sooner. Docetine was a healing potion that had very relieving effects on pain, but had severe side effects such as hallucinations and excess feelings of lust and overconfidence. Potter had obviously gotten two of these effects easily.

Rolling his eyes, Draco smacked the folders down on Cynthia's desk. "You got my fucking hopes up. I thought he wanted me. I was going to go meet him at my office! Turns out he was just high on drugs!"

"No, Draco, you know that docetine only increases the feelings you already have—he wouldn't have offered to you unless he actually was attracted to you."

"Doesn't matter," Draco shook his head. "I don't want to, you know; take _advantage _of him or anything…"

"I thought you said you were a Slytherin back at Hogwarts?" She smirked. "Since when does a snake care about taking advantage of someone or not?"

"I'm one of the good guys now," Draco sighed. "I can't just do whatever I want."

"You are one of the good guys, Draco," she smiled at him, reaching over and patting his hand. "You save lives every day and you deserve some enjoyment for yourself!"

"I…I don't know," Draco bit his lip.

"Okay, how about this—I gave him the potion at 2:45, right? It wears off in three hours, so just wait… about half an hour before going to meet him!"

"I suppose that would work."

Harry stood outside of room 513 for 25 minutes and sighed, banging his forehead against the door repeatedly. How stupid was he? Draco could never want someone like him. Harry hadn't known what had come over him earlier, but he knew that it was finally a chance to be with his old wank fantasy—now, it was just a fantasy again.

Sighing, Harry winced when he moved his arm that was still tingling slightly with pain.

"Just a fantasy," Harry muttered, turning around and leaving the corridor. So much for dreams coming true.


	3. Harry Potter, the Owl

Draco nervously went up to his office, taking a deep breath as he turned the corner. He knew there were the potion would have gone by now, but he did hope that Potter was still there.

Once he did reach his office and look around, he tilted his head to hide the gnawing feeling in his gut. Quickly swiping his wand against the door handle, he went inside his office and slammed the door.

"I hate docetine," he grumbled, sitting down on his desk and not allowing himself to dwell on the subject any longer.

As he did his paperwork, however, Potter's shining smile kept drifting in and out of his mind.

_2 weeks later_

Harry walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium with a determined jaunt. He was going to finally get an owl after three years of using pidgewigeon, but really, enough was enough. Yes, admittedly he thought that he was somewhat replacing Hedwig and he felt horrible, but really pig was rather atrocious about delivering his letters on time.

Harry looked around and began to walk through the many isles of caged owls, all staring at him with their dark eyes as he went by. It was kind of unnerving and he had brief thoughts of them all glaring at him because of his replacement of the best owl.

"They're just owls, you know. No need to be afraid, Potter."

Harry could know that drawling voice anywhere. He swivelled around to see Malfoy smirking at him with and leaning against one of the isle's counters. He looked bloody gorgeous, and Harry's heart pounded as he thought of the embarrassing encounter two weeks ago.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Harry blurted out.

"I needed some owl treats. My eagle, Scorpius, only likes Eeylops' Gourmet Treats. Bloody spoiled thing, it is," he sighed. Harry tried not to think of how Malfoy would sigh in bliss after a round of sweet sex.

"Well it is _your_ bird, isn't it?" Harry managed to say, turning to the side and pretending to look at a small brown owl that hooted at him from the side as it ate its' snack.

"Are you calling me spoiled, Potter?" Malfoy asked, walking a bit closer and facing the small bird as well.

"No…why would I ever say something like that?" Harry threw him a smirk of his own.

"I'm not spoiled…I just know what I want, and I know what to do to _get_ what I want."

"Right," Harry paused. He wondered what exactly they were talking about now.

"And why are you here? Don't tell me—your owl has left you because you would no longer let it sleep in your nest of hair," Malfoy laughed. And damn if that laugh didn't sound all husky and sexy.

"On the contrary, my owl died during the war and I've been using Ron's or the ministry's ever since. I thought it was time to…buy a new one."

"Your owl died? The snow-coloured one?" Malfoy's voice turned from hateful to…curious? How could Malofy care about his owl, though? Or remember what colour it was…

"Yes. She was a rather excellent owl—had been like a close friend to me."

"I'm, er, sorry for your loss. I know I'm very close to my eagle as well, and I'd be upset if he died."

They stood in silence for a moment and Harry wondered why their first almost-normal, non-drugged, non-violent conversation happened to be about birds.

"Yes," Harry cleared his throat. "That's why I need a new bird. Have any suggestions?"

"Well, we've always used eagles because we have family friends that breed them from birth and eagles happened to be the fastest and most careful with messages."

"I don't think Eeylops sells eagles," Harry said, looking around.

"No, but that friend I was talking about? They live close to the Manor…I could always take you over there, and you could see if you'd like an eagle."

Harry looked over at Malfoy, staring at him in surprise. He turned and green eyes met grey for a moment before Malfoy looked away again.

"Or not," Malfoy shrugged, turning to walk away.

"No, I mean, yes," Harry said quickly. "I'd like that."

"You would?" Malfoy turned his head to look over his shoulder and Harry's heart skipped a beat. Was that a hopeful glint in those grey eyes or was Harry simply imagining it?

"Yes. We could even…grab some lunch after?" Harry bit his lip, tugging on his forelock. Why was it that Malfoy brought out the sixteen year old in him?

"We _could_, I suppose," Malfoy smirked. He turned and walked away and Harry wondered if that was a yes or no.

"Come along, Potter," Malfoy's voice called out and Harry looked up in surprise. "I need to buy the treats first and then drop them off at home before Scorpius goes crazy. Us Malfoys don't like waiting, you know."

Grinning, Harry followed the gorgeous man and hoped that this was a new start.


	4. Draco Malfoy, the Eagle

Draco watched as Scorpius soared away through the window, his elegant wings drifting through the wind at break-neck speed.

"He's a beautiful creature."

Draco turned to see Potter fidgeting in the corner, still staring at Scorpius fly away.

"Yes, and a good friend. He always seems to know when one of my lovers is a bad apple," Draco laughed.

"How do you mean?" Potter began to flush—Merlin, it was as if he hadn't grown in the past 3 years at all! Potter was still a fidgety teen at heart, Draco supposed.

"Well, twice before, it's happened where... I've brought a lover home for the night and Scorpius has flown in and practically attacked them. I kept wondering _why _he attacked them, because he'd never done that before. However, in the next few days of dating the men, it was rather obvious they were a horrible match-I don't know how Scorpius knew it, but one of them was cheating on me, and the other was an arrogant berk."

Harry stared at him as he told his story, and Draco found comfort in the fact that he was listening so carefully.

"Wow, that's amazing," Harry grinned. "I wish I had a friend like that! It would've saved me from heartbreak on more than one occasion. I am sorry those two men treated you badly, however. You don't deserve that."

Draco looked over at Harry, who blushed and looked away.

"You seem to...not hate me anymore," Draco said slowly. "What changed?"

"I never hated you!" Harry looked indignant. "Yes, I thought you were a complete prat in school, but that doesn't change the fact that you helped me during the war. And, it seems you've changed a lot since then too- you save lives everyday."

"So do you, Potter. Or at least, isn't that still an Auror's job?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah," Harry laughed." It is- although, it's a lot more paperwork than actual cases these days..."

"Still-what you do is not taken for granted, I promise you."

They both stood in the foyer of the Manor, smiling at each other like young boys. Draco selfishly wondered if he could keep Harry around just to allow this giddy feeling to never leave...

_Where did that come from, you Hufflepuff? _Draco thought suddenly.

"We should get going," Draco said abruptly. "I sent a letter to Brian, so that he'll have all of his best eagles ready for us when we get down there."

"Oh, okay," Harry nodded, following Draco out the door. They set themselves at a brisk walk down the road, because Draco claimed that Apparition was not allowed in the Eagle Den, because it freaked the Eagles out. It was only half a mile away anyway and they were both able to walk comfortably.

"It's beautiful," Harry said after a few moments of walking. "The trees, especially..."

Draco looked around and hummed in agreement. "They are- especially for this time of year. The flowers should be blooming in a few weeks as well... You should come see it when the pink blossoms come out- it's rather picturesque." Draco stopped abruptly remembering that Harry didn't want him like that.

"Oh," Harry said, stopping as well. "Well, I'd really rather like to come see it."

"Mhm," Draco said non-committedly, consumed in a brief moment of sadness again- these last two weeks, he had rather hoped that Harry would change his mind and ask him out, but he remembered how the damn Docetine affected him and not Draco's charms alone.

They were in silence for a while more, finally reaching Brian's eagle den and walking through the gate, which was charmed so that the Eagle's couldn't leave but they could walk in.

"Wow!" Harry grinned, looking around like a small child. "This is so- wow."

"It is rather wonderful- Brian has done an excellent job after his parents passed away during the War."

"Oh, they did?" Harry stopped grinning and looked towards Draco. "You sure he doesn't resent me? I mean, if his parents died fighting against me and my side during the War?" Harry looked awkward and sad.

Draco laughed, feeling a weird sense of turmoil at the thought of Harry being sad. He thought he'd cheer him up a little-or at least attempt to. "Brian's family wason _your_ side, Potter. His father forbade Brian to even speak to me for those two years...it was rather unfortunate, because Brian is three years older than me, and he was kind of like...a role-model as I was growing up. Anyway, after the War, Brian found me living alone in the Manor and we bonded again since we had both lost our parents during the War."

He looked sideways towards Harry, who was staring at him with a sad expression on his face. So much for cheering him up.

"Anyway," Draco continued. "I'm sure Brian will love to see you- he's a big fan of yours."

"Oh," Harry grimaced. "I don't like the whole fan thing..."

It was Draco's turn to be surprised. Growing up with Harry as an enemy, he had always assumed that Harry enjoyed being popular and a hero to all-but now, it seemed as if Harry generally didn't like being the center of attention. How could Draco have thought that Harry wanted all the attention?

"He's very handsome though," Draco smirked. "See?"

Just then, a man walked out of the large house, with a large, beautiful eagle resting on his arm. The man in question had dark curly hair and bright blue eyes, with a boyish grin on his face that didn't quite match the muscle on his body. Although Brian was an excellent eagle-trainer, Draco knew for a fact that he was even better in bed. He remembered once, when Brian had taught him the various methods of using his tongue for more than just kissing...

"Draco!" Brian grinned from across the field, interrupting Draco's line of thought. "It's been too long!"

"Only two weeks, Brian," Draco laughed. "And look, I've come bearing gifts!"

"I am _not _a gift," Potter said under his breath. "How close are you two, again?"

"We may or may not have dated for a few months here and there..." Draco hummed. "Nothing _too_ intense though-we just liked fucking each other, really."

Draco smirked as Potter choked slightly next to him just as they had reached Brian. The gorgeous man pulled Draco into a rough hug that still left Draco tingly and warm. Though he could never really love Brian, he still thought the man was rather amazing...

"Brian, this is Potter... Potter, this is Brian, the best eagle-trainer in England."

"Harry Potter," Brian smiled. Draco rolled his eyes in preparation for Brian's gush. "It's such an _honour _to meet you! I've been a huge fan for years...thank you so much for what you did for the Wizarding world...just, wow."

Draco watched as Potter blushed and shook Brian's hand. "Thank you. It was, er, a team effort really. Draco tells me you lost people in the War as well."

"Yes, my Mother and Father. They supported you until the very end, though. Anyway, enough of that sadness! Are you here to find an eagle?"

"Actually yes," Harry nodded, his face serious. "Draco explained to me how efficient eagles are, and as an Auror, I really need to send a lot of messages often. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh I do," Brian grinned. "Draco sent me an owl, telling me to prepare my best birds."

He had a healthy laugh, and Harry joined along. Draco's heart warmed to the sound of their joined laughter-this was his favorite part about Brian. He could make anyone laugh- Draco wished he could make Harry laugh like that.

"Here, let me show you the Eagle Den. Do you know if you'd like a female or male?"

"I'm not sure...what are the characteristics of both?"

For the next hour or so, Brian took them through the den and talked about each eagle for quite a while. Draco was enjoying it only because Harry and Brian seemed to be enjoying it, each discussing the eagles in an eager way.

One in particular, a beautiful female eagle with golden eyes, seemed to adore Potter, following him and resting on the leather glove that Brian had given Harry.

"I think I like this one the most," Potter grinned. "She's sweet."

"Yes, it seems that she likes you too. None of my eagles have names, because I like for their owners to name them."

"How about...Lily?" Harry said, a fondness in his voice that Draco couldn't help but adore.

_Stop it, Draco,_ he berated himself. _He does NOT like you-do you want to feel crushed again, like you did after the Docetine's affect?_

"Lily is a wonderful name," Brian grinned. "Look, she seems to like it too."

The eagle spread it's wings and brushed her beak down Potter's arm in an act of affection.

"I love her. How much?" Harry asked, looking up with a smile so bright, it hurt Draco to see it.

Afterwards, as they were leaving the Den with Harry's new eagle, Draco couldn't keep it in any longer. He felt himself unraveling in the warmth that Harry surrounded him with.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Draco asked, hating how broken his voice sounded.

Potter stopped underneath a willow tree and turned to look at Draco. He obviously knew exactly what Draco was talking about.

"You said 15 minutes...I waited for 25, but you never came."

"You couldn't wait 15 extra minutes for me?" Draco scoffed, trying not to sound like a petulant child. "You obviously didn't want me."

"I thought you were messing with my mind! You Slytherin's are best known for mind games, aren't you?"

Harry's eyes were accusing and a flash of anger burst through Draco. "You don't know me, Potter! I've changed-you've said so yourself. I was waiting for the fucking Docetine to leave your system so I could know for sure that you weren't just acting on a lust potion. That you actually wanted me for me. I was obviously wrong."

Draco Apparated away, leaving Potter where he stood underneath the tree with the hooting eagle on his arm.


	5. Harry Potter, the Stag

Harry stood for a moment longer before cursing and turning around on the path. He began to walk briskly towards the Manor, unable to Apparate with the eagle currently perched on his arm.

"Can you fucking _believe _that idiot, Lily?" Harry muttered to the bird. "_He's_ the one who didn't show up, and left me waiting—and what was that about the Doceti—"

"Oh." Harry stopped in his tracks abruptly. "_Oh_."

Docetine, Harry remembered, was what they had given Ron after he had broken several bones in his body. It had caused him to lose the pain, yes, but at the cost of serious lustful attitude towards Hermione, who was shocked and embarrassed at his antics in the middle of the hospital room. He vaguely remembered the Healer explaining to them what Docetine did…

"He thinks I only liked him because of the Docetine," Harry said slowly. "_That's___what he was talking about!"

Breaking off into a run, Harry was glad that Lily had let go of his arm, choosing to fly right above him instead, so he could run faster. If only he could get to Draco and explain to him—it wasn't just the Docetine that made Harry want him. It was Draco himself…

Running through the gates –which surprisingly still let him in—Harry jogged up to the front porch and panted as he thudded on the door.

He stood there, trying to catch his breath, waiting for Draco to open the door. Moments later, a small sliver of the door opened.

"How did I just _know _it was you?" Draco sighed, opening the door fully. His eyes were rimmed red and if Harry's heart hadn't already been going full speed like the stag that his patronus represented, it would have stuttered.

"Draco, I—" Harry broke off and tried to steady his breathing.

"Why did you _run_, Potter?" Draco rolled his eyes. "And don't call me that."

"Don't call you _your name_? Really?" Harry glared at him.

"Yes! You don't get to call me anything except Healer Malfoy!" He said petulantly, crossing his arms and looking away.

"_Healer Malfoy_." Harry came closer, dangerously close, enough to see the panic in Draco's eyes.

"Yes, _Auror Potter_?"

"Healer, I have a very serious problem here. I want you. Fuck the Docetine—I think you should know by now not to trust a potion's affects. If I didn't actually like you, why would I spend today with you? Why would I ask you out to lunch? Why was I so jealous when you said Brian got to be with you? Why would I really want to kiss you right now?"

Harry leaned in and the next thing he knew, he was kissing Draco like he had yearned to since the second he saw him in the hospital.

Draco was stiff as a board under Harry's lips, but after a heartbeat, he began to respond—and oh, did it feel good. Harry was in heaven as he placed one foot inside the Manor and leaned even more into Draco, curling his arms around his shoulders and losing himself into this kiss…the kiss that made his mind slow down and his heart race as if he were running again.

"Harry," Draco gasped, his lips wet and red and delicious-looking.

"That's Auror Potter to you," Harry smirked before leaning in again. This time, Draco didn't hesitate to lean in as well.


	6. Draco Malfoy, the Dragon

Draco felt as if he were drowning in the kiss. The waves of pleasure were crashing around him when he suddenly felt Harry's lips smile against his. Pulling back reluctantly, he blinked and looked at Harry, who was smiling brightly.

"What are you smiling at?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I just…I'm happy, you know?" The smile turned into a full-blown grin that was—fuck, Draco couldn't believe he was thinking it— _adorable_ as all hell. "I'm kissing a gorgeous man after all…"

Okay, Draco couldn't help himself with that one. He blushed and to stop Harry from seeing, he pulled him closer and buried his head into Harry's shoulder. It was ridiculous that Potter made him feel this way. What would Father say if he knew that his son, his dragon, was blushing and cuddling Harry Potter of all people?

Not that it mattered what Father thought. Draco had promised himself back when starting the Healers' Training Program that he was going to do what _he _thought was right. And Potter was _so_ right, Draco could feel it in his bones. "I think you're gorgeous too," Draco muttered, his voice muffled.

"What was that?" Harry laughed, curling his arms around Draco's body. "I couldn't hear you."

Draco didn't reply, simply tightening his arms on Harry's shoulders. They stood there for a long moment, and Draco didn't think he'd ever been happier.

_~4 weeks later…~_

"Harry," Draco whined, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "Why am I blindfolded?"

"You'll see," Harry hummed. "Now come on, just a little bit closer…"

Draco walked where Harry guided him, and he knew that they were going towards Harry's bedroom. He wondered what exactly the whole surprise was—Harry had been freaking out about it for the last two days.

"Okay, we're here."

"Excellent, can you take this cloth off my eyes now?"

"No, hold on. Remember when we said that this weekend we were going to…er, take our relationship further since we, er, know each other better now?"

"Yes…" Draco paused. "And because every time we make out and stop, I want to kill someone?"

Harry laughed and Draco smiled at the sound. He _loved_ Harry's laugh, as Hufflepuff-ish as that sounded.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "So, I decided to make it…classic, you know? You _better_ not laugh at me."

With that, he removed the blindfold and Draco blinked open his eyes to see Harry's bedroom decked out in rose petals and soft candlelight, complete with soft music in the background and black, silk bedding.

"Harry…" Draco's voice broke and he coughed to cover it up. "It's…wow."

"I know it's sentimental and stupid, but I just—I wanted it to be special you know? For our first time together, and—"

"I love it," Draco interrupted him, turning around to see his face. "Thank you, it means a lot to me…and I really want to make love to you all night—starting right _now_ preferably."

Harry smirked. "You sure _you're _not on docetine this time, Healer Malfoy?"

The End


End file.
